Harry Potter y el ritual de la muerte
by eric.dragonrider
Summary: ¿Y si las tres reliquias de la muerte escondieran algo peor? ¿Y si fuera posible traer a alguien de vuelta del mundo de los muertos?


**Harry Potter y el ritual de la Muerte**

**Prólogo:**

La comunidad mágica estaba físicamente recuperada del golpe, aunque algunas heridas dejarían una cicatriz por siempre. Habían pasado diez años desde que el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, había sido derrotado. Diez largos años en los que el ministerio de magia había iniciado una titánica labor de reformas, sobre todo enfocadas a asegurarse que aquellos errores que habían llevado a que algunos magos con intenciones oscuras se alzaran con el poder, no lo pudieran lograr.

A nivel de gobierno, Kingsley Shacklebolt seguía como Ministro de Magia, un cargo que ocupó primero durante un año y medio en funciones y luego tras ser elegido por la comunidad mágica como ministro hasta en dos ocasiones consecutivas. Casi todo el mundo confiaba en él. Había sido un líder sereno ya en sus tiempos de auror y durante la 2ª Guerra Mágica y había visto el peligro de frente. Incluso algunos iban más allá y lo consideraban el digno sucesor del mismísimo Alastor Moody, caído durante la guerra, pero indudablemente uno de los mejores aurores de su tiempo.

Entre sus decisiones, impulsó políticas para erradicar completamente la discriminación que había hacia los magos hijos de muggles, los llamados por algunos "sangres sucias". También sentenció a cadena perpetua a Dolores Umbridge por crímenes contra la comunidad mágica por sus acciones en favor del gobierno de Voldemort, así como a otros funcionarios a diferentes condenas, según su gravedad. Al mismo tiempo, decidió amnistiar a aquellos que, si bien trabajaron para los mortífagos, claramente estaban bajo presión o el bajo maldiciones. Otras de sus medidas fue eliminar la corrupción del ministerio, tarea que le llevó prácticamente el primer año de su mandato pero que consiguió completar y con esto se ganó el apoyo incondicional de toda la comunidad mágica.

Pero entre sus decisiones, no todas fueron bien recibidas. Quizá la más cuestionada fue ofrecer plaza de auror a todo superviviente de la Batalla por la Defensa de Hogwarts, la última gran batalla de la guerra. Él creía firmemente que si alguien había luchado y sobrevivido en esa batalla tenía las aptitudes de duelo y psicológicas necesarias para el trabajo. Pero muchos lo cuestionaron dada la corta edad de los nuevos aspirantes. Con todo, pocos se unieron, dado que la mayoría lo que querían era no volver a vivir ningún conflicto. Entre los que entraron, estaban, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom. También acabó en aquel tiempo el entrenamiento de un joven auror que había quedado pausado por culpa de la caída del ministerio y se había tenido que exiliar a Francia, pero que, sin duda, demostraba aptitudes. Se trataba del joven Arcturus Bayle, que, a sus treinta años, había participado ya en algunas de las misiones más peligrosas tras la caída de Voldemort.

Durante los primeros años post– Voldemort, los aurores se encargaron sobretodo de la captura de los restantes mortífagos, así como de atender denuncias por personas que acusaban a otras de haber pertenecido a los mismos. Por ello, tenían la doble tarea de, además de perseguir magos tenebrosos, promover la convivencia y luchar contra las denuncias falsas, dado que era un clima muy tenso en el que todo el mundo intentaba aprovecharse o sacar tajada de la situación.

Arcturus Bayle empezó ya desde sus andanzas a mostrar aptitudes para la investigación y el subterfugio. Fue en una de sus primeras misiones, dos años después de la caída del mago tenebroso, en Gringotts, donde conoció a la famosa pareja que había participado en la Batalla por la Defensa de Hogwarts, a Bill y a Fleur Weasley. Bill era un experto rompe maldiciones, pero en aquella situación, habían llamado a los aurores ya que sospechaban que lo que tenían entre manos era ni más ni menos que obra de mortífagos. Para resolver el caso, enviaron a Arcturus, quien se infiltró en una célula compuesta por varios mortífagos, acabo encontrando la manera de romper la maldición y, finalmente, condujo a los mortífagos a una trampa, permitiendo su captura por otros aurores.

Tras esa misión conoció al ministro de magia, que lo felicitó en persona y al que unos años después sería su jefe, pese a ser más joven, el chico que sobrevivió, Harry Potter. Arcturus admiraba a ambos, tal vez sentía más predilección por Kingsley dado que, como él, no estaban marcados por leyendas o misticismos. Pero lo más importante para su carrera fue que, al quedar claras sus habilidades para el subterfugio, se le fueron asignando misiones cada vez más complejas y que requerían infiltración y extracción de información. Arcturus las completó todas con éxito.

Finalmente, se le comentó acerca de la Orden del Fénix, una organización secreta que se había vuelto a refundar para luchar contra Voldemort y sus seguidores. Reacio al principio, al ver que incluso el mismísimo ministro estaba metido, a pesar de que oficialmente jamás lo reconocería, se aventuró y aceptó la plaza, preguntándose porqué una sociedad que tenía por objetivo matar a Voldemort podría tener sentido diez años después de su muerte final, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nadie le contactó cuando él estaba acabando su entrenamiento para ser auror, justamente once años atrás.

Sin embargo, eventualmente fue asistiendo a las reuniones, donde hablaban de que era posible que aquella magia oscura pudiera volver a ser vista. Todos acogieron las noticias con escepticismo, ya que el señor tenebroso estaba muerto y nadie podría cambiar eso. Fue en una de las últimas reuniones donde se reveló que había muerto gente de nuevo y otros estaban desaparecidos y dónde se le asignó a Arcturus Bayle una de las misiones más complicadas hasta la fecha. Tendría enlaces y contactos en un momento dado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaría solo. Debería encontrar la conexión con las muertes y las desapariciones.

Una semana después, Arcturus llegaba a un pequeño refugio de montaña que se encontraba a medio camino de Hogsmeade. Era una cabaña de una sola habitación que integraba cocina, una pequeña mesa, una cama y un armario En frente de la cama estaba una pequeña chimenea. Afuera había otra pequeña choza con el baño. El lugar era frío y antiguo y estaba abandonado a los ojos de los demás, aunque, en realidad, era un puesto de reunión común para los aurores.

Allí estaba Arcturus, que, tras aparecerse en las cercanías, abrió la puerta y encontró una serie de cajas y baúles. Suspiró y se fue a sentar al borde de la cama, tras encender un fuego en la chimenea, y entonces esperó pacientemente. Su contacto no tardaría.

Dicho y hecho, al cabo de unos diez minutos, y puntualmente a la hora acordada, el fuego se estremeció y una forma amorfa apareció en las brasas. Aunque normalmente en las trasmisiones por polvos flu se veía la cara de la persona y se oía su voz, esta vez eso no era así.

La persona que le estaba hablando a Arcturus era irreconocible, debido a un hechizo distorsionador para asegurarse que, si quien hablaba no era el auténtico Arcturus, no se pudiera saber quién era el otro interlocutor. Además, la conversación fue breve, simplemente confirmando fechas y hechos que ya se habían hablado en otras reuniones.

Tras examinarlo todo, Arcturus tomó un poco del contenido azulado de la botella y luego salió de la cabaña, listo para aparecerse en su destino. Lo último que escuchó al salir de la cabaña fueron las últimas palabras de aquella voz que se comunicaba a través del fuego.

– Perfecto, contamos con usted, señor Bayle – dijo la voz y de repente todo quedó oscuro para Arcturus.

**Inicios:**

Amanecía una mañana soleada en Londres. Era 1 de septiembre y, para muchos, era el primer día del curso. También para Martin Speed, quien aquella mañana se despertó como siempre en su habitación. Sonriendo se vistió y bebió unos tragos de una botella que tenía en su mesita de noche. Luego bajó al piso de abajo y allí saludó a sus padres, Tobías y Amanda enérgicamente antes de sentarse en la mesa y tomarse su desayuno, consistente en tortitas con sirope de caramelo. Sus padres lo amaban, pero hoy estaban tristes y orgullosos al mismo tiempo.

Tristes porque su hijo se iba a un internado que ellos no conocían, una escuela llamada Hogwarts, otro año más y ya iban siete años con la misma historia. Orgullosos porqué, dentro de la estupefacción que les producía el tener un mago, estaban descubriendo un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que había sido un secreto y que estaba lleno de misterios… literalmente. Sin ir más lejos, esa misma mañana del día 1 de septiembre, le había cambiado el pelo el cual siempre había sido rubio y ahora era castaño. "Será la magia" pensó el padre y casi como si el joven pudiera leerles la mente le comentó a su padre sobre el cabello.

– ¿Has visto que cosas hace la magia? Quería probar de hacerme rizos en el pelo, pero algo ha salido muy mal. Aunque supongo que será por el estrés. Ya sabéis, último año en Hogwarts, último año antes de trabajar y tal…

– Creía que no podíais hacer magia antes de acabar el colegio – comentó Tobías – ¿no me decías eso otros años?

– En realidad, no podemos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, que en el mundo mágico es a los 17 años. Así que por eso hasta ahora no he podido. Y cuando los cumplí… bueno, tampoco es que me fuera a poner a experimentar como un loco, ¿no? No quiero provocar accidentes. De todos modos, me ha gustado probar cambios. ¿A vosotros no?

– Bueno, Martin… no creo que sea un cambio muy importante… pero estabas tan guapo rubio– dijo Amanda, lamentando el cambio repentino y preguntándose cómo se iba a encontrar a su hijo en junio cuando el curso acabara, ahora que empezaba a querer transformar cosas de sí mismo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a los bruscos cambios que podían pasar por culpa de la magia y ver que incluso algo como el pelo le había cambiado de repente la preocupó un poco.

Pronto, Martin la tranquilizó diciéndole que su pelo volvería a ser rubio tan pronto como encontrara el contra hechizo o les preguntara a los profesores de allí. Sin duda alguna, la profesora McGonagall tendría alguna idea al respecto. Dicho esto, el joven continuó devorando con ansias su comida.

Tras acabar el almuerzo, Tobías se dirigió a su hijo y le indicó que ya era la hora de partir y que le llevaría en el coche patrulla para no llegar tarde. Tobías se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y un beso, con un intento de calidez que no llegó debido a su entusiasmo por llegar a Hogwarts. Después de intercambiar despedidas, cogió su recién comprado baúl con todo lo que llevaba en la lista y se fue con su padre en el coche patrulla.

Martin hacía una semana que había ido a comprar su baúl nuevo, justo el mismo día que se compró su nueva lechuza parda y también sus libros de texto. Eran libros muy gruesos, llenos de encantamientos complicados y endiabladas pociones. Siendo como eran, necesarios para preparar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. no era tan sorprendente el grosor, aunque solo de pensar en todo lo que se tendría que preparar, a Martin casi le entra un síncope.

El camino fue tenso. Su padre no hablaba, algo iba mal, le decía su intuición de policía. Su hijo, normalmente, durante el último día de vacaciones, estaba feliz por estar de camino al tren, pero hoy estaba taciturno, callado. Decidió preguntarle a ver si estaba bien

– Hijo, ¿todo bien? – le preguntó – te noto diferente, como si no fueras el de siempre.

– Papá, estoy… bien. Creo que lo estoy, pero, no sé, piénsalo… un mago. Hasta ahora sí, lo era, pero era estudiante. Iba a clase, estudiaba… De aquí a un año estaré buscando trabajo en el mundo mágico. Trabajo de algo que aún no alcanzo a comprender. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en esa situación?

Una triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro de su padre. Entendía perfectamente como su hijo se sentía ya que, en sus últimas semanas en la academia de policía iba como pollo sin cabeza, sin saber bien que sería de él cuando se graduara y se tuviera que enfrentar al duro mundo real.

– Te entiendo, hijo, te entiendo… Tu padre pasó por lo mismo hace unos años. Sin embargo, lo que importa es que te conviertas en un hombre hecho y derecho – dijo, con evidente orgullo de que su hijo, a pesar de lo raro que era el mundo mago, tuviera algo común con él, algo de lo que padre e hijo pudieran hablar. – Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que llevas ahí? – preguntó señalando una botella de cristal tintado que no dejaba entrever el contenido.

– Oh… esto? Son unos deberes que nos han puesto preparatorios. Nada importante, es una poción. Ya sabes, cosas de magos. De hecho… Me preocupa no haberla hecho todo lo bien que debería, no quisiera que me pusieran menos nota que un extraordinario. Oh, mira, ya estamos llegando – dijo señalando el imponente edificio de la estación donde cada año debía cruzar por un falso muro para acceder al tren que lo llevaría a su escuela.

Tobías frunció el ceño, pero asintió despacio. Luego conforme aparcaba el coche su semblante se relajó. Pociones… Su hijo tenía de deberes hacer pociones mientras otros jóvenes de su edad resolvían ecuaciones o trabajaban a tiempo parcial. Sonaba raro cuanto menos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una especie de orgullo que no podía explicar "Bien, no se graduará en Oxford, pero será mago… No se puede tener todo" pensó y esta vez sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

– Bien, chaval, yo me quedo aquí. Recuerda que vamos justos de tiempo y aunque me gustaría, no puedo quedarme más tiempo del necesario. Ves con cuidado, Martin, ¿me lo prometes? – le dijo Tobías, de nuevo estando preocupado.

– Claro, padre. Tranquilo, volveré hecho un gran mago – Contestó Martin y luego de un fuerte abrazo empezó a caminar hacia los andenes, decidido a cruzar la barrera hacia el andén 9 y tres cuartos, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces con anterioridad. Bajó hasta los andenes y, vigilando que ningún muggle mirara, cruzó la falsa pared que sólo podía abrirse ante magos. Ante él tenía una versión idéntica de la estación, salvo que, a su izquierda, en vez de un moderno tren eléctrico, tenía la locomotora del Expreso a Hogwarts.

Dispuesto a entrar en el tren, le paró un oficial del ministerio de magia. Ya era una tónica habitual, debido a precauciones que el actual director de la oficina de aurores había implementado, el inicio de curso en Hogwarts venía acompañado de un refuerzo de la seguridad en puntos claves como el andén, el tren o la estación de Hogsmeade.

– Disculpe. Cuerpo de aurores. Estamos aquí por su seguridad – dijo el hombre, que vestía una gabardina recia negra y mostraba una placa con el símbolo del ministerio de magia y un número.

El chico se paró y lo miró tranquilo, pues no escondía nada.

– Por supuesto, ¿quiere que le abra el baúl? – estaba acostumbrado a cosas así siendo hijo de un padre policía y no tenía nada que temer.

– El auror miró al chico y tras asentir, esperó a que abriera el baúl. Martin tenía las cosas empaquetadas, a excepción de la botella opaca que guardaba en el bolsillo y que el auror tomó. – ¿Y esta poción? – preguntó, abriendo el recipiente y oliéndola. Enseguida miró al chico con suspicacia – identificación, por favor. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para preparar y llevar por la calle una poción como esta. Y permiso. – añadió, llevándose con un gesto sutil la mano derecha hacia su bolsillo, donde estaba su varita y preparándose por si el chico era peligroso.

– Verá, señor, se trata de unos deberes de la escuela – se excusó el chico, que mostró su identificación mágica al auror, quien la miró concienzudamente y, durante casi un minuto mirando alternativamente al chico y a la identificación. Entonces Martin añadió – no unos deberes como tal, pero… ya sabe para practicar. Estoy que voy a hacer séptimo y necesito unos E.X.T.A.S.I.S. perfectos para poder hacer las pruebas para auror – dijo a lo que el auror, tras escucharle, finalmente sonrió y asintió.

– Por supuesto, eso lo explica todo. Pero llévala dentro del baúl, Martin. No quiero sobresaltos y créeme, tu tampoco los quieres. Seguro que tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar. ¿Así que… quieres ingresar al cuerpo? Bien, prepárate, es muy duro el proceso, aunque en tú defensa tengo que decir que es una poción muy bien hecha. Mi enhorabuena.

El chico asintió y se guardó la documentación. Enseguida se dispuso a caminar camino al tren. Pronto se encontró con compañeros suyos de clase quienes le preguntaron qué había pasado con su pelo, a lo que Martin tuvo que excusarse diciendo que había tenido un mal día con un hechizo de transformaciones, lo que causo la risa de sus amigos.

Algunos de su grupo ya habían hecho los 17 años, y como él, habían probado a hacer magia en casa. Como Martin, la mayoría habían tenido algún accidente menor, así que en el andén todo fueron bromas sobre ese tema.

Martin subió al tren pasados unos minutos y pronto dicho tren empezó su larga travesía hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. Allí se arremolinaban estudiantes de todos los años, mientras que los de cursos más avanzados comentaban noticias del mundo mágico, los más nuevos miraban todo con los ojos curiosos. Martin se sentó solo, excusándose con sus compañeros de clase de qué había pasado una noche terrible y prefería dormir. A sus compañeros no les hizo ninguna gracia puesto que estaban en su último viaje al castillo, aunque Martin les dijo que en realidad no, ya que habría otro en navidades y que allí nevara o granizara, estaría con ellos. Llegó a un compartimiento vacío, cerca de la locomotora y allí decidió entrar y cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, no se podía dormir y se dedicó a comer y a beber de lo que llevaba encima mientras las horas pasaban. Al mismo tiempo que se hacía mediodía, en el medio de Londres, su padre recibía una llamada extraña.

**Atentado:**

Se trataba de un aviso de auxilio cerca del Big Ben y Tobías escuchó datos acerca de lo que parecía ser una explosión en un parking. Mientras llegaba en el coche patrulla, junto a nueve coches más y cuatro furgonetas de las fuerzas especiales, lo lógico tratándose de una explosión, ya que les habían pedido que, salvo que se demostrara lo contrario, lo trataran como un atentado terrorista, se pudo oír por la radio una interferencia que decía "él va a volver. Nada de lo que hagáis puede impedirlo. Los sangres sucias seréis historia". A Tobías se le heló la sangre ya que alguna vez su hijo le había explicado aquel insulto y era un insulto entre magos. Sin embargo, no supo reaccionar rápido y de repente, mientras todos iban por las cercanías del Big Ben una enorme explosión sacudió la tierra, levantando los vehículos y lanzándolos por los aires con la misma facilidad con la que un niño toma un cochecito de juguete y lo lanza hacia el suelo.

Las noticias muggles enseguida dijeron que un atentado terrorista acababa de declararse justo al lado del Big Ben, en el sistema de alcantarillas de la ciudad, mientras que las noticias mágicas hablarían de algunos reductos de mortífagos que habían atacado a un mago y matado a unos cuantos policías muggles. Fuera cual fuera la versión, había una realidad y es que, a esa hora, Tobías moría en dicha explosión.

Media hora después y como consecuencia de esa noticia, Amanda, una de las mujeres más fuertes, acostumbrada a tener a su hijo en un internado y en peligro por la magia y a su marido como policía, recibía la noticia de la muerte de su marido en el atentado y era requerida para la identificación del cuerpo. Salió corriendo en búsqueda de su marido, con el corazón encogido y llorando de pena. No podía ser cierto, era imposible que su marido, un buen policía, que siempre ayudaba a la gente y siempre estaba preparado ante cualquier situación, ahora estuviera muerto. Dado que ella no conducía y, por culpa del atentado, los taxis no estaban circulando, decidió coger el autobús e ir por una ruta secundaria para así evitarse las aglomeraciones y los controles. Solo quería llegar. Tras ella subió un hombre vestido como salido del siglo pasado, pero nadie paró en él, demasiado ocupados como estaban en asimilar que se había producido un atentado en la ciudad. Se sentó al lado de Amanda y distraído miró por la ventana, murmurando algo para sí. Luego se bajó en la siguiente parada, que estaba apenas a dos manzanas de allí.

Amanda llegó a comisaría con los ojos en blanco, en un estado visible de shock. Los policías intentaron comunicarse con ella, pero ella lo único que hizo fue agredir a uno, quitarle la pistola y dispararse a sí misma para sorpresa y horror del policía que estaba visualizando la escena desde las cámaras de seguridad. El disparo fue fatal, provocando la muerte casi inmediatamente. En el cuerpo de policías nadie dijo nada, seguramente se trataba de un acto extremo producido por el dolor de lo que había pasado, no era el primer caso de suicidio de un familiar que ellos conocían y, tristemente, no sería el último. Y así, el mediodía del 1 de septiembre era el día en la que Martin se quedaba huérfano, perdiendo a su familia más directa mientras él estaba en el tren camino a su segundo hogar.

Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en Londres, Martin llegó a Hogwarts por la noche. Sonrió, había llegado sin problemas, y se dirigió a ver a sus amigos, con los que se disculpó por haberse quedado dormido del todo antes de subir a los carruajes. Sin embargo, una vez llegó al castillo, la profesora McGonagall le estaba esperando, lívida como el papel y con los ojos claramente humedecidos. Caminó hacia él y con una voz temblante se dispuso a informarle de las noticias que habían recibido hasta la fecha, las cuales eran escasas.

– Martin Speed, ¿tiene un minuto? Hay algo que creo que debe saber. Algo terrible ha sucedido.

Martin miró a la profesora con un semblante muy preocupado y enseguida asintió.

– Sí, claro, todo el tiempo que necesite, profesora.

– Bien, acompáñeme a mi despacho, hijo. No es lugar aquí para hablar – dijo la profesora y arrancó a caminar hacia su despacho custodiado por una gárgola. Una vez allí, dio el santo y seña "Dumbledore vive en nuestros corazones" y la gárgola giró sobre sí misma, provocando que aparecieran unas escaleras de caracol.

Martin siguió a McGonagall y pronto estuvo por primera vez en aquel despacho famoso que tantos directores habían ocupado y que, además, se había hecho todavía más famoso con Dumbledore, uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

La profesora indicó a Martin que se sentara y, una vez Martin estuvo sentado, le explicó lo que había pasado con sus padres, desde el atentado de su padre hasta el suicidio de su madre. También le explicó que los aurores los estaban investigando en paralelo ya que el atentado fue sin duda un acto hecho por magos tenebrosos o, al menos, esa era toda la información oficial que barajaban. Sin embargo, nadie sabía el porqué de un ataque tan gratuito.

– Entiendo… – dijo el chico, en estado de shock, ya que ni siquiera fue capaz de derramar una lágrima, conmocionado por la muerte de su familia. – Entiendo lo que ha pasado, pero no entiendo el motivo. Mi padre y mi madre… Ambos… Profesora, necesito tiempo para asumirlo.

– Por supuesto, Martin. ¿Quieres que lo disponga todo para volver a casa? – le ofreció McGonagall mirando al chaval con pena, odiando todas las veces que tenía que hablar o informar sobre algún familiar muerto, algo que, además, ella pensaba que, desde la caída de Voldemort, no lo debería volver a hacer nunca más.

– ¡No! – exclamó Martin, causando sorpresa incluso en McGonagall – No, profesora, por favor. Este es mi mundo, mis padres así lo habrían querido. Prefiero… prefiero que ahora este sea mi hogar y en verano ya decidiré cómo orientar mi vida. Aún es pronto para eso – explicó Martin – por favor profesora. Yo pertenezco a este mundo… Ellos se esforzaron por aceptar que era mago y que yo debía venir a este colegio cada año.

– Claro… claro, Martin. Lo entiendo – dijo, visiblemente emocionada la profesora McGonagall que se levantó y abrazó con calidez a Martin, algo que sorprendió a Martin, ya que siempre la había visto como alguien estricta y distante. Para McGonagall, Martin le recordaba demasiado a todos aquellos chiquillos, daba igual la edad, comparado a ella todos eran chiquillos, que habían perdido a algún familiar durante las guerras mágicas. Como superviviente de ambas, había visto familias destrozadas y, si algo podía romper su coraza de profesora estricta, era eso.

Pasado unos segundos, la profesora lo soltó.

– Si quieres, ve al Gran Comedor a cenar o si lo prefieres, ves directo a tu sala común. Si te quedas hasta más tarde en el Gran Comedor, me aseguraré de que ningún profesor te regañe.

Martin agradeció el gesto y volvió al Gran Comedor, donde se sentó con sus compañeros y les prometió que después de la cena les explicaría, no queriéndoles amargar la cena. Él mismo, pese a todo, cenó algo, poca cantidad, apenas un cáliz de zumo de calabaza y un par de trozos de lomo de cerdo.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con preocupación, dado que, si había alguien que se comía hasta las antorchas, era él, pero él movió las manos para indicar que no pasaba nada y que era mejor que lo hablaran en privado. Luego, para distraerse, contempló a los nuevos estudiantes. Se había perdido la ceremonia de selección de las nuevas generaciones y recordó como había sido seleccionado ya hacía años y cómo habían sido sus años en la escuela.

Finalizada la cena, Martin cogió a sus amigos y les explicó la noticia. Aquello sentó como un mazazo a todos y cada uno de los que le escucharon, incluso gente de otras casas que estaba por allí. Muchos de ellos tenían conocidos que hacía diez años habían perdido a alguien y, aunque todo estaba físicamente arreglado, desde aquel momento, nadie se tomaba las pérdidas igual. Sobre todo, las que ocurrían en atentados o en causas que implicaban violencia. Había un sentimiento de piña en general, incluso entre compañeros de casas que antaño eran rivales a muerte.

Inmediatamente fueron a abrazarle y le ofrecieron el pésame y ayuda con lo que necesitara, algo que Martin agradeció, pero negó necesitar ayuda, ya que, en su opinión, lo único que necesitaba era respirar hondo, intentar descansar y ordenar las ideas para ver cómo iba a encarar su nueva vida como huérfano.

Asintiendo, sus compañeros fueron con él hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, donde se ubicaba su sala común. Llegaron a la torre tras cruzar algunos pasillos y patios, seguidos de cerca por grupillos de estudiantes, no solo de primero, sino también de segundo que en dos meses de vacaciones se habían olvidado ya de cómo estaba distribuido el castillo y que miraban con respeto e incluso un poco de miedo a los de séptimo. La torre de Ravenclaw era la segunda más alta después de la de astronomía, incluso siendo un poco más alta que la de Gryffindor, por unos pocos metros, y en vez de retrato, estaba custodiada por una aldaba que solo se hacía a un lado si acertabas correctamente un acertijo. Éste cambiaba constantemente y si no lo acertabas no podías entrar. En Ravenclaw eso se hacía así para mantener activas las mentes de los alumnos, algo imprescindible según los preceptos de la que antaño fue la fundadora de la casa, Rowena Ravenclaw. Tras ponerse enfrente de la aldaba, ésta formuló su acertijo. El acertijo decía así:

"Si un mago tiene diez peces en un estanque, y dos se mueren, cuatro se ahogan y tres se atacan entre ellos… ¿cuantos peces quedan en el estanque?"

Todos sopesaron la pregunta unos instantes, dado que, seguro que contenía algún patrón o algo que delatara la pista y al cabo de unos segundos, Martin sonrió al encontrarlo y contestó con voz clara.

– Quedan diez, en ningún momento has dicho que los peces abandonen el estanque o que el mago los retire.

La aldaba empezó a moverse y en cuestión de segundos, reveló la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw, para sorpresa de los de primero, que nunca habían visto como se entraba y para asombro de sus propios compañeros de séptimo, sorprendidos de cómo había sido capaz de razonar tan rápido en un momento tan doloroso para él, especialmente cuando a veces los acertijos le costaban, ya que tendía a pensar de manera demasiado literal y poco creativa.

La sala común de Ravenclaw era una estancia circular, con sofás, mesas y sillas para trabajar y estanterías con libros diversos. Las paredes estaban tapizadas y adornadas con cuadros y el suelo era de madera cubierta por abundantes alfombras. Los colores predominantes eran el azul y el plateado, símbolos de la casa. Sobre sus cabezas una bella lámpara con la forma de un águila bañaba la estancia con la luz de cien velas.

Martin sonrió levemente al ver la familiar estancia y se fue directo a las habitaciones, a través del pasillo que conducía a una escalera de caracol. Ésta tenía varios rellanos, siendo el primero el correspondiente a los dormitorios de primero y el último el de los dormitorios de séptimo. Mientras todos sus compañeros iban comentando la jugada, Martin alcanzó el rellano y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos, donde encontró su cama, una cama de madera con sábanas azules y un dosel plateado para protegerlo de la luz solar directa. Se puso el pijama y se metió en el catre dispuesto a descansar tras el primer día y tras como había evolucionado. Antes de ir a dormir, eso sí, sacó algunas cosas de su baúl, los libros, algunos rollos de pergamino y un par de botellas opacas con sus ejercicios, pensando si finalmente se los enseñaría o no a su profesor de pociones.

Mientras, a cientos de quilómetros de Hogwarts, en el corazón de Londres, dos figuras ataviadas con capas se reunían en lo que quedaba del aparcamiento en ruinas. Una de esas figuras era el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, que hasta entonces no había tenido ocasión de visitar las ruinas, primero por la presencia muggle y la prensa, y segundo porque había estado leyendo informes y dando ruedas de prensa a su propia comunidad, explicando que todo había sido un ataque de magos tenebrosos y que la situación ya estaba bajo control, ya que a media tarde anunciaban la captura de los culpables.

La versión oficial era que dos aurores estaban sobre los magos tenebrosos en el momento de la captura y que uno de esos aurores estaba muerto. Se trataba de Arcturus Bayle, alcanzado por una maldición explosiva. Su cuerpo había quedado completamente descuartizado, por lo que habían optado por no permitir a la prensa ningún tipo de prueba gráfica de su muerte.

La otra figura se dirigió a saludar al primer ministro mágico. Se trataba de un hombre esbelto, con el pelo corto y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Era el actual subdirector de la oficina de aurores, aunque Kingsley pronto le iba a promocionar a director, en sus propias palabras.

– ¿Como ha podido suceder algo así? – Le preguntó a Harry tal como lo vio – Creía que tus hombres estaban preparados, Potter.

– Señor– dijo Harry mirándolo consternado – odio tanto como usted lo sucedido, pero gracias a esa explosión, uno de los mortífagos ha quedado herido en su huida y lo hemos podido atrapar. No fue el mejor proceder de los aurores, pero sin embargo fue un mal necesario

– Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que esa explosión fue provocada? – dijo sorprendido e indignado Kingsley. – Harry, han muerto inocentes. Muchos inocentes. Y uno de nuestros aurores ha estado en grave peligro.

Harry titubeó, pero entonces se dispuso a aclararle algunas cosas a Kingsley.

– Señor si se refiere a lo de Bayle… – empezó, pero Kingsley le cortó

– Ya, ya se lo de Bayle, ya estoy enterado. Sin embargo… ¿por qué volar un pedazo de Londres? – Preguntó Kingsley – que podrían estar tramando que justificara que uno de tus aurores volara un trozo de Londres para atrapar a un mago tenebroso?

– Señor… el mago tenebroso lleva la Marca. Es un mortífago. Y, además, se estaba comunicando por una emisora muggle para despistarnos. Conseguimos atraparlo de milagro. Y lo que dijo, va en línea con lo de aquella profecía.

– Eso son estupideces– señaló Kingsley visiblemente alterado. – ¿Otra vez con el cuento de la profecía aquella? Vamos, Harry, te creía más listo – objetó Kingsley, visiblemente alterado. – No irás a creerte toda esa basura del ritual de la muerte y de que puede volver alguien a la vida, ¿no? Harry, Voldemort está muerto, tú mismo le mataste. Él está con la muerte ahora mismo. Nadie vuelve de los brazos de la muerte, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso.

– Señor, el problema no es si el ritual es cierto o no. La varita de Saúco también era un mito hasta que resultó que existía y la había tenido Dumbledore. La habíamos visto cientos de miles de veces y no lo sabíamos. Mi capa de invisibilidad, que por cierto me la robaron, recuerde, también era un mito. Y durante mis seis años de escuela medio Gryffindor sabía de su existencia. – Harry contestó consternado y suavizó el tono. – Mire, no se trata de si existe o no. Ellos creen que sí. Y están dispuestos a todo. Y eso, ya es peligro suficiente. Por eso tomamos las medias acordadas. Y por eso, mis hombres no han tenido más remedio que volar el aparcamiento. Créame, si ellos siguen en su camino, serán muchos más muggles los muertos. Y no queremos eso.

– No, Harry, tienes razón. No queremos eso. Sigo trabajando en el robo de tu capa, pero de momento no le veo mayor relación. Me preocupa más lo que has dicho, porque es cierto. Ellos están dispuestos a todo. Y nosotros no nos podemos volver a mostrar confiados. La última vez que el ministerio se mostró confiado, tiendas de campaña ardieron y personas fueron agredidas en unos mundiales de Quidditch – dijo refiriéndose a los mundiales previos a la resurrección de Voldemort. – tan solo espero que al final todo este operativo que diseñamos en su momento sirva para algo.

– Servirá, Kingsley – dijo Harry y de nevo su semblante se tornó preocupado – sobre lo de Bill… Fleur me ha vuelto a llamar y sinceramente, no sé qué responderle. ¿Usted cree que podría estar bajo un imperius?

– No Harry y aunque fuera así, quien lo controlara no tendría manera de llegar a Hogwarts. Además, allí notarán si actúa raro. Creo que simplemente la señorita Delacour se ha vuelto paranoica con su marido, sobre todo después del aborto que tuvo. Paciencia, no creo que ahora mismo sus asuntos tengan que ser de nuestra preocupación. Bill es alguien muy competente.

**La muerte no perdona:**

Al día siguiente, Martin se levantó el primero. Necesitaba meditar sobre todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Estaba seguro de que había algo más. Incluso los mortífagos en la época de Voldemort iban con cuidado de no llamar demasiado la atención del mundo muggle. ¿Entonces… porqué volar de golpe un trozo de calle?

Con esos pensamientos, Martin se dirigió al gran comedor, dispuesto a tomar su almuerzo antes de empezar las clases. Le tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras y su profesor era el mismísimo Bill Weasley, que tras bastantes aventuras en Gringotts, decidió dejarlo para aceptar un puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Debido a su conocimiento sobre romper maldiciones, y también sobre criaturas, dado que alguna se había encontrado, era un excelente y muy respetado profesor, además, el hecho de haber defendido esa misma escuela hacía que sus aventuras siempre fueran objeto de corrillo entre los estudiantes, sobre todo entre los más jóvenes.

En el gran comedor, mientras almorzaban los alumnos, era común recibir correspondencia. Él casi nunca la recibía, dado que sus padres eran muggles y normalmente era él el que les escribí primero, ya que ellos no estaban familiarizados con la correspondencia mágica. Sin embargo, una lechuza parda cruzó el Gran Comedor y dejó caer un pequeño sobre con un pergamino. Escrito en el pergamino, ponía "A la atención de Martin Speed".

Martin tomó la nota rápidamente y se levantó para irse. Excusándose, dijo que se encontraba mal y que prefería leer la nota en privado, algo que todos sus compañeros de casa entendieron, teniendo en cuenta el revés que acababa de sufrir. Todos supusieron que sería algún familiar o algún otro amigo. Sin embargo, una vez a fuera del comedor, abrió la carta, que decía lo siguiente:

"Martin,

Lo que les ha sucedido a tus padres no ha sido precisamente un accidente o un atentado. Fue obra de mortífagos. Tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no es el momento. Si quieres saber más información, hay un auror que está llevando el caso. Se llama Arcturus Bayle, pero de momento es mejor que no le contactes directamente. En su lugar, contáctame a mí, soy un amigo tuyo. Debes de tener muchísimas preguntas y es lógico. Por favor, no le enseñes a nadie el contenido de esta carta.

Recibe un cordial saludo,

D."

Martin releyó varias veces la carta. D… ¿Quién, en todo el universo, podría ser D?

Dándole vueltas al tema, decidió que, tras la clase de DCAO, iría a la lechucería a contestarle. Sin duda, la lechuza que le había llevado la carta estaría allí esperando, y si no, alguna otra lo encontraría. Era lo bueno de las lechuzas, siempre encontraban a su destinatario.

En su cabeza seguía pensando en la inicial "D". ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Algún auror? Sin duda debería ser alguien importante, dado que tenía acceso a aquella información. Además, el nombre de Arcturus Bayle, era el nombre de un auror que había salido varias veces en el Profeta. Pero el periódico nunca mencionó a nadie cuyo nombre empezara por D. De hecho, era famoso por trabajar solo, incluso cuando muchos aurores eran requeridos en trabajar en pequeños grupos. Aunque la información, sin duda, podía ser falsa. De hecho, lo más probable es que fuera falsa, aunque Martin no entendía entonces, porqué molestarse en enviarla, con el riesgo de que fuera interceptada en controles.

Decidió ir a clase, pronto llegó al aula donde tocaba la clase y entró. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban allí y quien ya había llegado era el profesor. Éste, solo ver a Martin, titubeó un saludo y un profundo pésame, explicándole que sentía mucho lo que pasaba y que, si necesitaba algo, siempre podría contar con él.

– Aquí siempre me tendrás, a mí, al resto de profesores y por supuesto, a tus compañeros. Ahora toma asiento – contestó complacido Bill y esperó a que la clase se llenara.

Martin agradeció el gesto de Bill, y esperó a que el resto de los compañeros llegaran. Todos, sin excepción, miraban a Martin con el semblante triste, sintiendo pena por lo que le había sucedido y Martin fue contestando como pudo, repitiendo lo mismo, que lo estaba aceptando como podía, a todos aquellos que le preguntaban. Tras unos minutos, Bill anunció que su clase empezaba.

Bill empezó hablándoles de la importancia de su trabajo ese año que empezaban, dado que iba a ser el último, y aún más importante, iba a ser el año en el que hicieran sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Eso sin duda era muy importante, dado que determinadas profesiones requerían diferentes asignaturas y diferentes notas en cada asignatura. Luego empezó repasando el temario que daría ese curso y, al finalizar el repaso prosiguió con el resto de clase impartiendo nociones de maldiciones, contra maldiciones y algunos principios avanzados de los duelos, como las conexiones entre varitas, como romperlas o como encadenar hechizos para hacer más difícil su bloqueo. Era algo que él mismo había puesto en práctica durante la batalla de Hogwarts, así que le era sencillo de explicar.

La última media hora la dedicó a la parte práctica, permitiendo a los alumnos que se batieran entre ellos, siempre con un límite, no se permitían maldiciones imperdonables ni magia demasiado negra o que pudiera provocar heridas o lesiones graves. Incluso él mismo se batió en duelos con varios alumnos, aunque, para sorpresa de toda la clase y de él mismo, Martin derrotó a todos sus oponentes, incluso al mismísimo Bill, que bromeó.

– ¿Te has vuelto auror de repente o qué? – dijo entre risas al salir despedido hacia su escritorio tras una cadena de cinco hechizos hecha por Martin – O eso o el mismísimo Harry Potter te ha entrenado. Le tendré que decir a mi mujer, que está en el ministerio y ve a Potter a menudo, que lo investigue.

– No señor… La verdad, supongo que habrá sido suerte – dijo Martin un poco ruborizado y no queriendo dárselas de importante. Pero realmente, había cosechado victorias espectaculares, tanto usando magia verbal como no verbal.

Una vez acabada la clase, se dispuso a ir hacia el patio de la torre del reloj, con el objetivo a salir de Hogwarts hacia los terrenos de la lechucería, donde utilizaría una de las lechuzas del colegio para enviar el mensaje que quería. También llevaba tinta y pergamino, ya que no había querido que alguien pudiera leer la carta por error o por descuido. Quería explicaciones, simplemente y, si era toda una broma, estaba dispuesto a ir a explicárselo todo a la profesora McGonagall.

Avanzó por los pasillos del castillo sin problema y pronto estuvo en el patio de la torre del reloj. Desde allí salió por el puente de madera y se dirigió hacia una torre que estaba relativamente cerca y antes de llegar al campo de Quidditch, la lechucería. El camino era un pelín agreste, pero había un camino de tierra hecho, sobre todo para evitar que algunos alumnos se cayeran con los matorrales. Martin fue caminando, pensando en varias cosas y pronto llegó a su destino.

Frunció la nariz, como siempre que visitaba aquel sitio, debido al fuerte olor que desprendían todas las lechuzas, y luego tomó una de las que tenían un pequeño colgante en una pata con el emblema de Hogwarts, al no encontrar a la que le había traído el mensaje.

Sin embargo, mientras escribía la nota, notó que una lechuza se acercaba. La pequeña estaba herida de gravedad y dejaba caer plumas. Era evidente que había sido atacada por algo.

Al verla, Martin enseguida acudió a cogerla, y la lechuza, sin dudarlo ni un ápice fue hacia él, dispuesta a entregarle el mensaje. Tan pronto como la tomó, la lechuza cayó inconsciente en sus brazos. A su pata llevaba atada una nota con el sello del Ministerio de Magia y de la oficina de Aurores. Martin tomó la nota y la abrió en seguida. La nota rezaba:

"Estimado Arcturus,

Nos ponemos en contacto contigo para que extremes las precauciones en Hogwarts. Creemos que algunos profesores podrían estar implicados en la trama, y aunque el ministro es reacio a creer mi teoría, todo apunta a que están buscando algo de gran poder mágico. Sin duda podría ser información sobre el Ritual de la Muerte, ya que es en Hogwarts donde parece ser que hay algunas copias sobre el libro "más allá de la necromancia", el único que nombra el Ritual de la Muerte, según dice Hermione.

Dejo en tus manos la investigación. Estamos colaborando estrechamente con otros ministerios de magia alrededor del mundo, cualquier cosa envía una lechuza al cuerpo de aurores y la lechuza localizará a algunos de los aurores que hemos puesto cerca del castillo y enseguida que podamos enviaremos ayuda.

Pase lo que pase, si el ritual existe, no debe realizarse jamás.

Un cordial saludo,

Harry Potter, subdirector de la Oficina de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia"

Todavía con la carta en la mano, la voz de Bill sonó a sus espaldas.

– ¿Martin? ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó al verle con la lechuza en los brazos y la nota abierta. Estaba visiblemente cansado, como si hubiera corrido mucho y su voz y respiración estaban agitadas.

– Yo estoy bien profesor – contestó lentamente, mientras guardaba su pergamino con la nota a medio hacer, pero esta lechuza ha sido atacada. Además, el pergamino estaba abierto. Se dirige a un tal Arcturus Bayle y es de Harry Potter. ¿Usted los conoce, cierto?

– Claro que lo conozco, ha estado en mi casa muchas veces – contestó Bill y tomó la nota – Y Arcturus… es un auror del ministerio, eso seguro. Lo que me intriga es que hace esta lechuza aquí – dijo y leyó la nota, tomándola de Martin, que observaba al profesor muy atentamente – ¿profesores implicados? No entiendo nada de esto, pero creo que haría bien en hablarlo con la profesora McGonagall. Iré tras enviar una carta, te aconsejo que mejor te retires a tu sala común. Créeme, es mejor no estar cerca de una lechuza herida si ésta es del ministerio. Aún podría verte alguien y creer que la has atacado para robar su correspondencia. Además, algo me dice que al final es toda una falsificación. En todos mis años, y créeme, que llevo bastantes, no he oído nunca nada acerca de un ritual sobre la muerte. Ni la más remota leyenda.

Martin vio una mirada de sospecha clara en Bill. Él no había tocado a la lechuza así que no tenía nada que esconder, pero no quería problemas, ni con Bill ni muchísimo menos con el ministerio. Así que, tras una leve sonrisa accedió a marcharse, llevándose consigo el tintero, la pluma y el pergamino. Tenía claro que escribiría la nota, pero igual ese no era el mejor momento después de todo.

Mientras Martin se dirigía a la sala común de Ravenclaw, todavía en la lechucería, Bill enviaba una nota con una lechuza de Hogwarts a la vez que sacrificaba a la pobre lechuza del ministerio, en su opinión, demasiado débil como para poder sobrevivir con esas heridas. También decidió destruir el pergamino dirigido a Arcturus, con la finalidad de asegurarse que nadie lo descubría y podían meterle a él o a Martin en problemas. Sin duda, creía que el chico ocultaba algo, así que se dispuso a vigilarlo a fondo.

Los días siguientes fueron un tumulto para Martin. Para empezar, las clases se habían puesto más en serio y Bill ahora lo vigilaba casi siempre que podía. pero lo peor vino a la semana de estar en Hogwarts. De nuevo, una lechuza dejó caer un pergamino sobre su cabeza mientras almorzaba. De nuevo, Martin salió del Gran Comedor, ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros y compañeras y abrió la carta. En seguida, notó que era la caligrafía de D, decoradísima en extremo y en excelente cursiva. La carta decía lo siguiente

"Martin,

Me preocupa bastante no haber recibido noticias tuyas. De todos modos, hay algo que debes saber, y no puede esperar.

Extrema las precauciones, nos veremos en tu sala común la noche de Halloween a las 23:00. En la chimenea de Ravenclaw. Podré llevar polvos flu, así que tendremos una pequeña conversación. Es imperativo que estés y que estés solo, tenemos constancia de que la lechuza que llevaba un mensaje a Bayle ha muerto y que tú fuiste quien recogió su carta.

Teníamos maneras de rastrearla y vimos que sucedió. Tranquilo, no habrá cargos contra ti, pero necesito que colabores con nosotros. Una última cosa: Arcturus Bayle ha muerto esta mañana en un ataque con un mortífago. Así pues, todo el tema de la lechuza, que era suya, lo estoy llevando yo.

Un saludo,

D"

Martin sacó su varita y decidió quemar toda la carta a consciencia. Notó que Bill le observaba, pero no se le acercó. Ahora ya le daba igual si estaba siendo vigilado. Si aquel hombre estaba oficialmente muerto, entonces no podría inculparle por lo de la carta. Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que decía la carta que le intrigaba bastante. Desconocía que el ministerio tenía alguna manera de rastrear lechuzas, aunque era posible que algún auror fuera animago y tuviera la forma de algún pájaro para disimular.

Miró a Bill de reojo antes de irse. Ese maldito lo había traicionado. Seguro que le había dicho al ministerio lo de la lechuza, pero quería saber por qué. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a preguntarle, sin primero aclarar las cosas con D. No tenía ni idea de quién podía ser solo por la letra inicial y, de todos modos, lo que decía en la carta de Arcturus Bayle le intrigaba. Había buscado el libro, por supuesto, pero era uno de la sección prohibida y, obviamente, necesitaba permiso de algún profesor.

Abrumado por todo, sin embargo, se dirigió a las clases, listo para afrontar una nueva semana y con la vista puesta en Halloween. El día transcurrió con bastante normalidad, hasta que recordó que su última clase era herbología, clase que impartía el profesor Longbottom, otro veterano de la Batalla por la Defensa de Hogwarts y que durante un corto tiempo fue auror.

Era un profesor increíblemente bueno con las plantas, además de ser muy afable con los compañeros y el jefe de la casa Gryffindor ahora que McGonagall había asumido su papel como directora. Los alumnos lo querían mucho, a pesar de que siempre había alguno que le intentaba tomar el pelo con los deberes.

Martin llegó a clase de los primeros y, durante la clase se dispuso a trabajar con diligencia, para poder tener al profesor de buen humor y poderle preguntar sobre el libro.

Finalmente, la clase acabó, y Martin fue a la mesa de Neville a probar suerte.

– Profesor Longbottom, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

– Oh, claro, adelante, Martin – dijo Neville sonriendo – por cierto, ¿cómo estás? Es duro perder a la familia – dijo Neville, que tenía la experiencia traumática por lo sucedido a sus padres durante la 1ª Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort.

– Estoy más o menos, profesor. A días, supongo. Verá… quería pedirle… – hizo una pausa – permiso para sacar un libro. De la sección prohibida.

Neville lo miró con suspicacia antes de preguntarle.

– Martin, ninguno de mis libros de curso está en la sección prohibida. ¿Hay algún tema que te preocupe o algo que quieras saber más? Si hay alguna planta, siempre puedes preguntarme.

– Verá, profesor – empezó Martin. – El libro en cuestión, se titula Mas allá de la necromancia. Habla sobre los inferí – explicó Martin, inventándose completamente eso, ya que no tenía ni idea si era el temario del libro, y esperó que Neville no lo conociera. – Es temario avanzado de DCAO y, sin duda, quisiera poderlo preparar. No sé si se lo dije, pero me gustaría ser auror y la nota que piden es altísima…

Neville sonrió por un momento, ya que ese discurso le recordaba al de Harry. Pero también sabía que cuando Harry lo decía siempre tenía alguna otra intención. Sin embargo, la verdad fuera dicha, Harry nunca había sido precisamente un estudiante modélico y, por lo que había visto, Martin sí.

– De acuerdo – accedió Neville tomando un pergamino y escribiendo una autorización. – Pero quiero tu palabra que no vas a hacer ninguna cosa rara. Bastantes cosas has vivido esta última semana, no quisiera que experimentaras con magia negra. Y recuerda, cualquier duda, nos tienes a mi o al profesor Weasley, que, además, es profesor de Defensa y te podrá orientar muchísimo mejor que yo.

Martin tomó el pergamino y asintió agradecido, prometiéndole a Neville que ante cualquier duda o asunto escabroso que leyera les consultaría sin dudarlo. Luego recogió sus cosas y fue directo a la biblioteca.

Una vez llegó allí, se abrió paso a la sección prohibida, y por el mero hecho de llevar el pergamino, la magia que había allí reaccionó, asegurándose que ningún libro diera la alarma, ya que estaban equipados con encantamientos para evitar que los alumnos sin permiso los leyeran.

Buscando entre los estantes, pronto encontró que existían dos libros con ese título. Fue al estante correspondiente pero solo hallo uno y un hueco donde debería haber estado el otro. Extrañado, tomó el ejemplar que quedaba, e hizo los trámites necesarios para llevárselo de la biblioteca a su dormitorio, donde prefería leerlo con más tranquilidad y lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Por el camino se encontró a Bill, que le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa, fijando sus ojos en el libro. Seguramente él sí sabía que ese libro trataba sobre la necromancia y no solo sobre inferí, dada su condición de profesor, pero también sabía que, si lo había podido sacar, era porque tenía permiso de algún profesor. Lanzó una mirara de sospecha hacia Martin, que el chico atribuyó a que todavía dudaba de lo de la carta aquella.

Tras saludarlo educadamente, Martin continuó su camino y en cuanto perdió a Bill de vista, aceleró el paso, nervioso, sin saber muy bien porqué. Solo cuando llegó a su sala común se sintió realmente a salvo. Allí, se sentó en una mesa y empezó a hojear el libro, acción que, desde ese momento y hasta el día de Halloween, haría cada tarde que tuviera libre.

**Halloween:**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que empezaron las clases en Hogwarts y pronto los estudiantes tuvieron sus primeros exámenes. A diferencia de como se hacía anteriormente, Hogwarts había implementado el sistema de evaluaciones parciales que se había hecho popular en otras escuelas de magia, como en la francesa Beauxbatons.

Martin sacó unas calificaciones perfectas en Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones y Herbología. En Historia de la Magia, sin embargo, su nota fue de Extraordinario bajo. Siendo el mejor de su año, sus compañeros de sala lo aplaudieron, ya que su casa fue premiada con 200 puntos. Ahora estaban encarando el nuevo periodo lectivo, que tendría sus parciales después de navidades. Sin embargo, para Martin, lo único que importaba era que aquella noche era la noche de Halloween, lo que quería decir que por fin podría hablar con ese tal D.

Además de los exámenes, Martin había dedicado muchas horas a leer el libro que decía la carta. Cada tarde compaginaba sus estudios y sus prácticas con la lectura de algunas de las leyendas que describía el libro. Resultaba que el libro era un compendio de leyendas y de rituales que muchos consideraban mitos y que, sin embargo, el libro describía como ciertos.

De hecho, Martin había hecho bastantes progresos. Se aprendió la leyenda que decía sobre la invocación de la muerte, aunque sin entender muy bien si era cierta, ya que la leyenda era vaga y ponía de manifiesto que para invocar a la muerte se tenían que reunir las tres reliquias de la muerte en punto donde la magia fuera más fuerte. Aquello, Martin interpretó, se refería a algún lugar mágico de especial fuerza, siendo Hogwarts un lugar candidato, por toda la magia que estaba en el ambiente.

También, entre los tratados de Hogwarts, concretamente de su historia, encontró que uno de los lugares, que se decía que la magia era más fuerte, se correspondía al patio empedrado, ubicado junto al viaducto, en el mismísimo centro geográfico de Hogwarts. De hecho, todo el castillo presentaba una simetría casi radial respecto a aquel punto. Eso explicaba por qué muchos duelos del club de duelos se producían allí, aunque Martin seguía pensando que era todo efecto psicológico, ya que el estado de ánimo claramente influía en las habilidades mostradas en los duelos.

Sorprendido por ese hallazgo, Martin se pasaba los días intentando saber más sobre como invocar presuntamente a la Muerte, pero todo eran referencias a autores con nombres extraños que, desde luego, en las fichas de la biblioteca, no existían.

Sin darse por vencido, Martin concluyó que la única solución era ir con cuidado, como le habían aconsejado, y esperar pacientemente. Siempre que podía iba solo a los sitios y varita en mano, lo que le había ganado algunas reprimendas de los profesores. También, desde ese momento vigilaba lo que comía y bebía con sumo cuidado, ya que algo estaba mal, según su intuición.

Finalmente, la noche de Halloween llegó y Martin fingió encontrarse mal para zafarse de sus compañeros, diciendo que ya iría más tarde. Éstos, cansados ya de la actitud paranoica de Martin le dieron la espalda y se largaron sin siquiera preguntarle que tenía.

A las once menos cinco, el chico bajó de su dormitorio a la sala común, desierta, obviamente ya que todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, y se sentó al lado del fuego. No tardó mucho en estremecerse la llama y juntarse las brasas, proyectando la imagen de una mujer que con marcado acento francés se dirigió a él.

– Saludos, Martin. Por fin nos vemos en persona. Soy D.

Martin no hizo ademán de sorprenderse con la voz de la mujer y sonrió.

– Debí haberlo imaginado. Fleur Delacour, la esposa de Bill

Tras una incómoda pausa que duró casi un minuto, Fleur le contestó con otro tono.

– Sí, pero no del Bill que tenéis en Hogwarts. Escucha, hoy van a hacer el Ritual. A Harry le han robado la capa, pero eso ya lo sabías. La piedra parece ser que la encontraron en el Bosque Prohibido, donde Harry la dejó caer. Nos lo ha dicho un informante que patrulla los cielos en su forma de animago. Llegaron antes que nosotros. De algún modo sabían que iríamos. Y la varita…

– La varita está en el despacho de McGonagall, donde Harry la dejó – dijo Martin. – ¿Y apuesto a que hay más gente implicada, cierto? – preguntó de repente muy serio.

Sin embargo, antes de que Fleur pudiera contestar, uno de los amigos de Martin, que había estado todo el rato siguiendo a Martin, ya que ni se tragaba que estuviera enfermo ni creía que no hubiera explicación por como de raro Martin se había comportado, se le acercó sonriendo.

– Exacto. Pero pronto sabremos de quien es cada máscara. _SECTUMSEMPRA_! – gritó y Martin cayó al suelo gritando y pillado por sorpresa, recibiendo laceraciones gravísimas que lo dejaron casi inconsciente. Podía oír la voz distante de Fleur que lo llamaba y le decía que la ayuda ya estaba en camino. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró a la sala, Martin cerró los ojos, vencido y cayó casi inconsciente, pese a los esfuerzos de Fleur de que no se durmiera.

Mientras McGonagall le cerraba las heridas con magia, tras aturdir al alumno, preguntó a Fleur, quien se identificó ante la profesora.

– ¿De qué va todo esto? Señorita Delacour, le advierto que lo que está haciendo es algo ilegal. Las chimeneas de Hogwarts no pueden utilizarse y mucho menos sin permiso. ¿Y por qué hay un alumno sangrando?

– Profesora, siento mucho todo el follón, pero debe salvar a Martin, ya que es nuestra última ayuda hasta que Harry Potter y sus aurores lleguen al Castillo. Salven a todos los alumnos y pase lo que pase recuperen a Martin. Hoy van a hacer el Ritual – dijo Fleur, increíblemente agitada.

– ¿El ritual? ¿Qué ritual? – Preguntó McGonagall – ¿de qué están hablando?

– Profesora… mi marido ha sido encontrado gravemente herido en Hogsmeade. El Bill que ustedes tienen no es quien dice ser. Y la leyenda del Ritual de la Muerte es cierta. Más aún, van a invocar a la Muerte esta noche. Quieren… quieren pedirle de deseo que Lord Voldemort regrese con la bendición de la muerte.

– No puede ser cierto… dijo McGonagall a la vez que acababa de estabilizar a Martin – en ese caso necesitamos ayuda. Lo que sea. Si Voldemort regresa o si ha metido a secuaces en el castillo… No podemos volver a perder más vidas de estudiantes, ¿me ha oído? Usted trabajaba en el ministerio, ¿no? ¡Haga algo!

– Profesora McGonagall… Los aurores están en camino – dijo Martin, encontrándose mejor – gracias por sanarme. Encárguese de la seguridad de los alumnos, del falso Bill me encargaré yo.

– No me hagas reír, Martin. No eres Harry Potter. No quiero más heroicidades, si los aurores están en camino, los esperaremos y si hay que luchar… – dijo, pero Martin la cortó.

– Si hay que luchar, mejor que sea un auror, ¿no cree? – dijo sonriendo y sacó un botellín rojo, con el antídoto para la poción multijugos que llevaba tomando cada día en dosis grandes para mantener el cambio durante horas y que era el contenido de esas botellas opacas.

– Por las barbas de… lo mismo que pasó con Barty Crounch Jr… – musitó McGonagall sacando su varita y apuntando al hombre que ahora estaba ahí.

– ¡No le ataque, es uno de los nuestros! – dijo Fleur desde la chimenea – ¡es nuestro agente!

– ¿Agente? Caballero, mejor que se explique. Me he batido contra Voldemort, no temo batirme contra usted – Amenazó McGonagall, a lo que el hombre sonrió.

– No será necesario batirse. Arcturus Bayle auror del ministerio de magia. He fingido mi propia muerte y me he infiltrado en Hogwarts como un alumno para verificar si efectivamente estaban intentando recabar información o sí, por el contrario, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero a la luz de los eventos, creo que sí, hay mucho de lo que preocuparse. Ahora, que todos los alumnos se recojan en sus casas y los profesores protejan dichas casas. No quiero escudos humanos cuando la batalla empiece. Fleur, dígale a Harry que se dé prisa. Si Voldemort logra revivir, necesitaremos al Elegido para ganarle de nuevo. De igual manera, le pido permiso para usar cualquier medio para evitarlo.

– Por supuesto, señor Bayle – dijo Fleur – todo medio es poco. Tiene, de hecho, libertad incluso para usar imperdonables. Eso quedó muy claro en la última reunión con el ministro. De todos modos, por favor, actúe con templanza, no queremos otro baño de sangre.

Bayle asintió y entonces se dispuso a salir cuando McGonagall miro al que hace nada era un alumno con seriedad.

– Desde cuando sospechan de Bill? – inquirió la profesora.

A lo que Fleur contestó por Arcturus.

– Desde antes de que empezara el curso. Llevaba meses comportándose raro y olvidando muchas cosas que él nunca olvidaría. Poco después de las primeras desapariciones por lo que me puse en contacto con Harry, que investigaba lo de la leyenda del Ritual y pensamos que al ser profesor de Hogwarts igual estaba relacionado. Pero pensaba que estaba bajo un imperius… no que me había metido en casa y dormido con… otro… – dijo Fleur con una voz sorprendentemente de vergüenza a lo que Arcturus cortó

– Da igual a quien se metiera en la cama, señora Delacour. Mejor cortemos ahora la comunicación y vayamos a por la faena o el peligro mayor no será quien suplantó a su marido, sino como sobrevivir a un Voldemort con las tres restantes reliquias suyas y con la bendición de la mismísima Muerte.

Tras decir eso, Fleur asintió y se cerró la conexión. Entonces Arcturus y McGonagall se miraron y Arcturus con una voz muy decidida se dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

– Proteja lo más importante de Hogwarts, sus alumnos. Yo me encargaré de que los malos pierdan.

– Por supuesto, señor Bayle. Disculpe mis modales, sin duda estamos en el mismo bando – dijo la profesora a lo que luego advirtió – de todos modos, concentraré a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor. No es sabio separarnos ya que, si alguien le ha atacado a usted dentro de la casa, sin duda quiere decir que hay alguien infiltrado entre el alumnado y no queremos que les ataquen uno a uno.

– Buena idea – dijo Arcturus que, sin embargo, al salir con McGonagall tuvo una revelación. Sin mediar palabra lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ directo a McGonagall, que perdió su varita – debí haber caído antes. _Stupefy_! – bramó y lanzó a McGonagall al suelo.

– Se ha vuelto loco? – gimió la profesora McGonagall, mientras una de las delegadas de séptimo de Ravenclaw llegaba del Gran Comedor y gritaba que habían atacado a McGonagall.

– Soy auror del ministerio – gritó Arcturus – Mérida, por favor – dijo dirigiéndose a la delegada – corra la voz a otras casas, que le ayuden los fantasmas. Localice a todos los delegados, todos los estudiantes y profesores deben estar en el Gran Comedor y nadie debe salir. Quédense allí, sospecho que las cosas se van a poner feas. Hay mortífagos en Hogwarts… como ella – dijo antes de darle un poco del líquido rojo a la fuerza, provocando que la profesora se transformara en un hombre

– Como… como has sabido que yo… – dijo el hombre ante la estupefacta mirada de la delegada, que corrió a hablar con la dama gris, que estaba cerca y mientras la dama gris buscaba a otros fantasmas, ella misma fue al gran comedor a buscar a profesores y alumnos por igual.

– Fácil… ¿cómo supo que necesitaba ayuda? ¿Cómo supo que alguien me atacaría en esta noche? Necesitaban saber con quién hablaba, pero al final resulta que el anterior mortífago casi me mata por accidente, ¿no? – dijo Arcturus, sonriendo. – Por un momento pensé que había sido Fleur quien le habría avisado por su chimenea, pero luego vi que no podía ser porque usted se había sorprendido al escuchar su voz. Y dos más dos, siempre dan 4.

– Maldito seas. Pero tranquilo… hazme lo que quieras, pronto Lucius Malfoy, o Bill, como lo llamáis durante todo este tiempo, revivirá al Señor Tenebroso.

– Quizás… – dijo Arcturus, pero tú no lo verás. Estoy solo y es demasiado peligroso dejarte vivir – dijo y apuntando con su varita al pecho del mortífago gritó – ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – provocando así la muerte del mortífago. – lamento haberlo hecho, pero no puedo correr riesgos de nuevo.

Tras matar al mortífago, lo tiró por la ventana de la torre hacia el patio, para asegurarse que si algún mortífago lo veía no montara guardia en la mismísima puerta a la sala común. Luego bajó de la torre de Ravenclaw y antes de dirigirse al patio empedrado se dirigió al Gran Comedor, para asegurarse que todos los estudiantes estuvieran allí concentrados.

Tras diez minutos corriendo y sin encontrarse absolutamente a nadie, llegó al Gran Comedor y allí encontró a algunos estudiantes ensangrentados y otros que yacían en el suelo con cadenas alrededor suyo.

Una maltrecha profesora McGonagall se le acercó

– Lo siento, señor. Me lo han explicado todo… me… pillaron por sorpresa. Había alumnos que no lo eran, ellos nos atacaron. ¿De verdad él va a volver?

– No se preocupe, profesora. Me llamo Arcturus Bayle, soy auror del ministerio. Harry Potter y sus aurores vienen de camino. Los contendré hasta que lleguen. Él no va a volver mientras yo siga vivo.

Un murmullo de esperanza se escuchó en el Gran Comedor. Harry Potter, el mismísimo Elegido iba a volver a Hogwarts. Aquello arrancó sonrisas incluso entre los heridos. Bayle los miró y uno de ellos, la chica delegada de Ravenclaw, Mérida, se acercó al auror.

– Los encadenados son los mortífagos… nos han dicho que mataron a los alumnos originales y les arrancaron la cabellera entera para hacer la poción multijugos estos dos meses de curso. ¿Qué hacemos?

– De momento, esperar al ministerio, jovencita. Si lo que dicen es cierto, tendrán un juicio y se pudrirán de por vida en Azkaban. También ellos mataron a Martin solo que nosotros encontramos su cuerpo. Pero esa historia es para otro momento. De momento, la mejor ayuda que me podéis ofrecer es vigilar el gran comedor. No sé por dónde llegarán los aurores, seguramente desde Hogsmeade, pero cuando lleguen, mejor que no tengan que luchar en dos frentes. Pensad que la situación es muy delicada. El profesor Bill no es quien dice ser, se trata de…

De repente se abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y un hombre alto y rubio entró.

– Mi padre. Voy con usted, señor Bayle. Harry me lo ha contado todo. Estaba en Hogsmeade cuando me enteré y hablé con él por polvos flu. Vengo a ayudar, he venido por el armario evanescente. Snape lo guardó en su despacho antes de la batalla final hace diez años por si tenía que huir. Potter y los demás también vendrán por allí cuando reúnan sus fuerzas

La profesora McGonagall no daba crédito a lo que oía y ante la mirada atónita de Bayle, sonrió esperanzada, sin fiarse al 100% de Draco.

– Draco? Draco Malfoy? ¿Vienes a ayudar… a Hogwarts?

– Antaño mi padre siguió una senda que ni Madre ni yo queríamos. Madre ha solicitado protección al ministerio y Potter nos la ha dado. Lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo, es ayudarles. Yo no soy mi padre – dijo con evidente desespero después de todos esos años preocupándose por las amistades, el miedo a ser matado por otro mortífago y, en la época de Voldemort, por el mismo Voldemort.

Arcturus había estado examinando la escena y luego asintió.

– Adelante, si Harry confía en ti, yo también. Pero te advierto, hace menos de media hora he lanzado un _Avada Kedavra_ a un mortífago, no me temblará la mano si debo volverlo a hacer. Y espero que no te tiemble la mano al luchar contra tu padre o sus amigos. Esto no es un duelo del club de duelos, te lo advierto.

Draco miró al hombre con serenidad y sonrió de forma triste.

– Por mi adelante, pero por favor, mi padre es mío.

Sonriendo, Arcturus le hizo una seña y él y Draco abandonaron el Gran Comedor, para salir al patio principal y dirigirse al viaducto, donde pronto presumiblemente se encontraban los mortífagos realizando el ritual.

Sentía nervios y no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Draco, pero incluso con toda la legeremancia que aprendían los Aurores, no notó ningún atisbo de duda o de indicios de traición en la mente del hombre. Más bien, emanaba ira hacia su padre y asco hacia el concepto del ritual. También emanaba un miedo inhumano a que éste se completara, un miedo que sí que preocupaba a Arcturus, ya que, si algo podía hacer que personas justas cambiaran de bando, eso era el miedo.

Avanzaron y pronto vieron a un guardia mortífago en la entrada al patio empedrado. Antes siquiera que Arcturus o el mortífago reaccionaran, Draco musitó

– ¡_Stupefy_! – provocando que el mortífago cayera al suelo inconsciente. – Supongo que eso nos bastará, señor Bayle. Ahora vamos y detengamos esta locura.

Arcturus, sorprendido, asintió y mantuvo la varita en alto. Juntos entraron en el patio empedrado, donde unos catorce mortífagos se concentraban en un círculo imperfecto mientras Lucius, todavía con las ropas de Bill, recitaba las palabras del ritual, en un aparente estado de trance.

– ¡_Bombarda máxima!_ – bramó sin dudarlo ni un instante Arcturus, provocando una explosión que lanzó a los mortífagos por el aire, separándolos, pero por alguna razón, los objetos mágicos sobre los que se hacía el ritual siguieron en su sitio.

Efectivamente, sobre una losa en concreto estaba plegada en un triángulo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y sobre esta, la varita de saúco, teniendo a medio camino de la varita y a su lado derecho, sobre la capa, la piedra de la resurrección.

Lucius sonrió y salió del trance. Al ver a su hijo, su sonrisa se torció

– Vaya, vaya… te estaba esperando, hijo mío.

**El pacto de la muerte:**

– Padre… Debí suponerlo desde el principio – dijo con evidente asco Draco al ver a su padre.

– Debiste suponerlo… qué pasa, hijo, ¿tanto codearte con sangres sucias al final te han podrido tu propia sangre? Hasta este tiene la sangre más sucia que el propio barro – dijo Lucius con desdén mirando a Arcturus, que estaba en silencio controlando a los mortífagos. No era ningún secreto que Arcturus era hijo de muggles, él incluso lo había dicho tras misiones exitosas, queriendo demostrar que las capacidades mágicas nada tenían que ver con el estatus de sangre.

– No lo entiendes? No entiendes nada, padre. Los tiempos han cambiado. Renuncia a las viejas costumbres. No quiero seguir en esto, no quiero vivir con miedo a morir por hacer algo que no le guste a un lunático sediento de poder – gritó Draco desesperado, sintiendo asco por su propio padre, el que una vez defendió y tuvo como modelo a seguir, ahora sentía asco por no ser capaz de renunciar al pasado.

La familia Malfoy estaba dividida. Desde la victoria en la 2ª Guerra Mágica, el ministerio había enfrentado muchos cambios y sin duda ahora se vivía mejor, pero Lucius representaba a aquél pequeño porcentaje de magos que se negaban a dejar atrás el pasado, no queriendo perder sus privilegios y su poder, que antaño tuvieron gracias a Voldemort.

Por la parte de Draco, sin embargo, todo era diferente. Había vivido los horrores de la guerra tanto durante, presionado por su padre y con el miedo a Voldemort, como después, al ver que algunos de sus conocidos habían muerto, algunos contra los aurores, pero otros fueron asesinados por sus mismos compañeros mortífagos "por no presentar suficiente lealtad". Y eso le repugnaba. Quizá él y Potter no serían nunca amigos cercanos, pero en el fondo, le tenía que reconocer que él nunca había amenazado a sus seguidores como Voldemort hacía con los suyos. Y Potter sí que se sacrificaba por su gente y se preocupaba por ellos.

En parte por ese motivo se había lanzado a ayudar a los aurores. Pero tenía otro motivo. Quería limpiar su apellido. Algún día su hijo iría a Hogwarts, en unos nueve años, pero iría. No quería que el apellido Malfoy se asociara a los mortífagos siempre. Quería volver a hacer que su apellido se recordara con grandeza, pero esta vez, una grandeza y una nobleza justas. Como ahora se reconocía al apellido Weasley o al apellido Potter.

– Eres tú el que no entiendes nada, Draco – dijo lentamente Lucius que alzó su varita mientras Draco alzaba la suya – ¡_Expelliarmus_! – gritó y aunque Draco musitó un contra hechizo, quedó patente que la habilidad de su padre como duelista era superior y Draco cayó dos metros hacia atrás, con la varita fuera de su mano a apenas unos centímetros de distancia. – Tu ya no eres hijo mío, traidor.

– En realidad – dijo Arcturus, lanzando un hechizo no verbal que desarmó a Lucius – tú eres el traidor. – Había aprovechado que en el momento inmediatamente después de lanzar un hechizo el mago es vulnerable para desarmar a Lucius y le había salido bien. – Se acabó. Todos, tirad las varitas. El ministerio está informado y los aurores llegarán en cualquier momento.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo proveniente de las reliquias y en ese momento un humo negro empezó a salir de ellas. El ritual estaba llegando a su fin.

Lucius sonrió y después le siguió una carcajada a la que se sumaron el resto de mortífagos al ver el denso humo negro.

– Tarde, como siempre en el ministerio. El ritual ya está completo, ¿no ves el humo? La Muerte ha sido llamada con éxito y está viniendo. Nada puede interrumpirla y nada puede matarla. Ahora – dijo, dirigiéndose a los suyos – ¡Atacad! – ordenó aun estando desarmado.

Arcturus tuvo que retroceder y conjurar un hechizo protector mientras Draco cogía su varita. Por muy buenos duelistas que fueran estaban claramente en desventaja y el tiempo se les acababa. Él y Draco unieron fuerzas y al cabo de dos minutos cinco mortífagos yacían aturdidos en el suelo, cuatro de ellos aturdidos por Draco. Dado que Arcturus tenía bastante más soltura, se dedicaba a deflectar todos los hechizos que les lanzaban, conjurando potentes hechizos protectores, para que Draco pudiera aprovechar el momento para desarmar y aturdir a los mortífagos. Él estaba acostumbrado a batirse en duelo en parejas, ya que era algo que les enseñaban en el ministerio, aun luchando sólo, dado que los entrenamientos, fuera de misiones, eran obligatorios en parejas. Era raro que un auror trabajara en solitario, siempre que era posible asumían trabajos en pareja o en grupos de tres o cuatro personas si la misión lo requería. De hecho, él era la excepción, pero en las misiones de infiltración rara vez podían meter a más de un auror. Claro que tampoco se tenía que batir contra catorce mortífagos, ya que, usualmente, era más de ir eliminándolos uno por uno.

En un momento dado, Lucius recogió su varita y tras lanzarle una mirada de odio a su hijo apuntó la varita hacia su pecho.

– ¡_Avada Kedavra_! – dijo y lanzó el mortífero torrente verde contra el pecho de Draco, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver el destello verde, la mortífera muerte que se aproximaba hacia él.

Cerró los ojos y de pronto oyó una explosión. Respiró con dificultad y abrió los ojos. Estaba sudando. Notaba sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho empapados. La batalla se había detenido por un momento. No escuchaba nada, solo los latidos de su corazón, que los escuchaba en su cabeza. Por alguna razón, estaba vivo. El conjuro había explotado… ¿contra qué? Draco bajó la mirada y vio los pedazos de un banco de piedra. Vio que los mortífagos miraban hacia la otra abertura del patio empedrado, la que llevaba hacia los terrenos del castillo y el embarcadero. Giró su cabeza para mirar allí y de repente su cara se relajó.

Allí estaba el que una vez fue su rival y su enemigo durante las clases, que ahora le había salvado la vida, elevando un banco e interceptando el hechizo. Allí, estaba, varita en alto, Harry Potter, junto a Kingsley, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Percy y George. La nueva Orden del Fénix había llegado.

– Veo que habéis llegado a tiempo – Sonrió Arcturus. – Y esta vez con el Bill verdadero. Sin malinterpretaciones peligrosas – se permitió bromear a lo que Bill lo miró seriamente y sonrió, pensando que era un cumplido y Fleur se sonrojó extremadamente.

– Por supuesto – dijo Harry y se dirigió hacia Draco – ¿Estás bien?

– Nunca… nunca he estado mejor, Potter. Gracias – dijo con una cabezada.

– Vaya, vaya… que tierno… reencuentro – dijo Lucius – cuantos traidores a la sangre juntos. Draco, igual lo próximo que haces es teñirte de pelirrojo. Me encantaría verlo, pero sin duda esto ha terminado – y sonrió al mostrarles como el humo tomaba la forma de un fantasma para luego volverse opaca. Una figura totalmente cubierta por una túnica negra se desdibujaba, mientras en su mano derecha aparecía una guadaña. – Se acabó, os presento a la mismísima Muerte. La cual a cambio de una vida puede otorgarnos otra.

Todos se quedaron parados por unos instantes al ver la fantasmagórica figura. El aire se quedó helado, mucho más que si mil dementores estuvieran allí y la Muerte permanecía en silencio sin moverse, esperando cobrar su nauseabundo impuesto. Todos estaban aterrorizados ante su presencia, menos Draco.

Draco tenía el semblante torcido. Su propio padre había tratado de matarlo por pensar diferente. Su propio padre había intentado ofrecerle de sacrificio, entendió Draco. Quería más a Voldemort que a él. Eso le dolía después de todo. Comprendió que, a los ojos de Lucius, todos eran piezas de ajedrez prescindibles en su partida por el poder. Eso le dolía, pero también le daba energías. Sentía un odio que no había sentido por Harry nunca. Un odio que no había sentido por Hermione o por algún mago que antaño habría llamado sangre sucia. Sentía rabia y odio de verdad. Sentía que quería acabar con esto de una vez y para siempre, daba igual el precio a pagar.

– Si no eres mi padre, no soy tu hijo. Y si no somos familia, entonces no eres más que alguien a quien destruir por el bien común – Bramó Draco poniéndose de pie y apuntando con su varita a su propio padre – ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

De la varita de Draco salió, por primera vez, un chorro verde. Nadie allí logró reaccionar a tiempo, ni siquiera Harry o Kingsley, ni siquiera Arcturus, nadie imaginaba un ataque así viniendo de Draco.

El torrente de luz cegadora iluminó todo el patio antes de impactar sobre el pecho de Lucius que había entendido que iba a morir una décima de segundo antes de que el mortífero haz verde le impactara y lo lanzara varios metros, ya sin vida.

Inmediatamente todos los mortífagos que quedaban sin aturdir se lanzaron a por él, mientras los que estaban aturdidos se recuperaban y se reincorporaban a la lucha, aunque fueron repelidos por los restantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque estaban en clara inferioridad numérica, Harry, Kingsley y Arcturus eran lo suficientemente buenos duelistas como para enfrentarse a varios oponentes cada uno, aunque eventualmente tuvieron que retroceder.

– No hay manera de ganarles – se lamentó Neville que, sin embargo, seguía luchando. Si pudiéramos distraerles podríamos darle a Harry y a los demás el tiempo necesario para aturdir a varios mortífagos y cambiar las tornas.

Al oír eso a Ron se le iluminó la cara y se giró para ver como Bill y Fleur luchaban espalda contra espalda – ¡Fleur! Tu eres una chica y eres un cuarto Veela – dijo a lo que Hermione le lanzó una furiosa mirada. No entendía como, después de estar casados, de tener hijos y de estar en un momento así, no podía olvidar su obsesión por Fleur. No se caían bien las dos mujeres, ya no se tragaban desde que se conocieron, pero desde luego el comentario de Ron molestó a Hermione como hacía tiempo que nada la molestaba.

– Lo he notado, gracias Ronald – dijo Fleur visiblemente molesta mientras luchaba en un marcado acento francés y Bill lo miró con desdén.

– No, quiero decir, acordaos de los mundiales de Quidditch lo que pasó con las Veelas cuando salieron – dijo, recordando el momento en el que el público quedó medio hechizado. – Si funcionara, aunque solo se distrajeran… tendríamos una oportunidad de oro. Al fin y al cabo, todos los mortífagos que han venido son hombres.

Fleur miró a Bill y Hermione suavizó el gesto al valorar la idea. No era la mejor que se podría tener, pero justamente por ser tan sumamente extraña podía funcionar.

– Eres un genio, Ronald Weasley – dijo Hermione mientras Bill le sonreía con complicidad.

– Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa – sonrió Ron ante su mujer antes de seguir luchando.

Asintiendo y deseando con su corazón que funcionara porque de lo contrario quedaría muy expuesta a ataques, Fleur se llevó la varita al cuello para amplificar su voz y empezó a cantar una escala de notas, con una voz de soprano que penetró la carne y sacudió los mismísimos huesos de todos los hombres de la sala mientras, con sus caderas y sus piernas, hacía un leve baile para potenciar su embrujo. Todos sin excepción bajaron accidentalmente las varitas, los catorce mortífagos, y todos los miembros de la orden del Fénix a excepción de Ginny, Hermione y la propia Fleur. Los mortífagos no estaban hipnotizados, dado que Fleur no era una veela como tal, pero sí que bajaron momentáneamente las varitas y la guardia. Las dos chicas restantes, mientras Fleur seguía en su seductor y a la vez embrujado baile y canto, rápidamente aprovecharon y aturdieron a varios mortífagos cada una antes de que uno de ellos, a tientas mientras se intentaba recuperar, le lanzara un sectumsempra a Fleur para intentar hacerla callar.

El sectumsempra le dio de pleno en la cintura y la cándida voz de Fleur se transformó en un agudo chillido de dolor que provocó el mismo efecto que si mil tenedores rayaran un vidrio de una ventana, mientras caía al suelo. Arcturus fue corriendo a socorrerla mientras Bill se lanzaba contra el mortífago que había lanzado le hechizo. La batalla volvió a recrudecerse, pero incluso con la falta de un auror, Arcturus, que estaba sanando a Fleur, la pérdida temporal de tres mortífagos fue suficiente para decantar la balanza y pronto Draco aturdía al último de los mortífagos.

Rápidamente, conjuraron cuerdas para atarlos, mientras Arcturus y Kingsley recogían todas las varitas para asegurarse que no pudieran hacer magia. La batalla había acabado, pero, sin embargo, la Muerte seguía allí parada, como si estuviera petrificada.

Kingsley se le acercó, varita en alto, pero tal como se acercaba la Muerte se giró y lo amenazó con la guadaña, provocando que Kingsley frenara en seco.

– ¿Qué quieres? Los mortífagos están derrotados. Esto ha terminado, vete por donde has venido – dijo Kingsley.

Ignorándolo, la Muerte se giró y empezó a flotar hasta ponerse enfrente de Draco, el cual empalideció de repente. Bajó la guadaña y dijo mentalmente, provocando que todos lo oyeran:

"He sido traída aquí por mis propias reliquias. El ritual que antaño perfeccioné ahora ha sido usado. Juntadas las reliquias, pues, y tú que has pagado el peaje al más allá, te requiero el nombre de aquél que será traído hasta este mundo de nuevo".

Draco miró a los demás asustado y sin saber que hacer hasta que Harry dio un paso al frente y, comprensivo, lo miró a los ojos.

– Has matado a tu padre en presencia de la Muerte. Según esto, has completado el ritual de la Muerte. Así que, ahora mismo, puedes traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida.

– ¿Cómo dices Potter? Traer a alguien de vuelta… Eso es lo que mi padre haría. No quiero más magia oscura. ¡Solo quiero vivir en paz!

Arcturus se le acercó. Estaba cansado por el duelo y cojeaba un poco de la pierna derecha. Hablaba con la voz entre cortada por todos los eventos de esa noche.

– No podrás evitarlo, chico. Si no lo haces, la muerte te tomará a ti por haberla invocado en balde.

– ¿A mí? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no la he invocado!

– Pero has matado a alguien y eso es lo único que importa – dijo Arcturus. Vamos, estoy seguro de que echas de menos a alguien.

– No se equivoque, señor Bayle – dijo Draco, visiblemente molesto. – Mi padre me utilizaba, muchos de mis compañeros de casa estaban hoy aquí y están ahora detenidos, no me queda nadie salvo mi mujer, mi madre y mi hijo. Y no quiero a nadie más. Sin embargo… – dijo, recordando a su tía Bellatrix, muerta a manos de la madre de los Weasley en la batalla de Hogwarts. Luego miró a Harry – mi tía…

Harry miró a Draco, entre desolado y molesto. En serio, entre todas las personas buenas que el mundo había perdido, ¿iba a resucitar a su tía Bellatrix? La que asesinó a Sirius Black, la que torturó a la familia Longbottom, entre otros crímenes… ¿Iba a resucitar?

– Mi tía cometió varios crímenes horrendos – prosiguió Draco. – No puedo borrar lo que hizo, pero puedo… si solo es una persona, entonces puedo y debo hacer esto. Moralmente no me lo perdonaría. Potter, considera esto mi forma de pagarte por salvarme la vida – dijo Draco antes de susurrarle un nombre a la muerte.

Sin entender la frase y sin entender bien que estaba pasando, Harry fijó la vista en la muerte que se retiraba hacia el montículo donde estaban los tres objetos. Entonces tomó el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy con una huesuda mano y lo cortó con la guadaña, haciéndolo desaparecer. Luego, la propia Muerte tomó la capa, cubrió con ella la piedra de la resurrección y, con la varita de saúco en la mano con la que había sujetado a Lucius, hizo una floritura en el aire.

De repente, la capa empezó a brillar y el haz de luz blanca se hizo cada vez más fuerte, obligando a todos los asistentes a cerrar los ojos. En sus cabezas, la voz de la muerte resonó.

"Con el nombre dado, se completa el ritual. Una vida ha sido tomada y otra, del abismo rescatada. Canalizado mi poder por el que antaño fueron mis reliquias, éstas desaparecerán, pues, como todo, morirán. Sin embargo, mucho cuidado humanos habréis de prestar, ya que, tras cada río bravo, mi guadaña esperando estará".

Tras esas palabras, referenciando así el cuento en el que los tres hermanos la sortean por primera vez al conjurar un puente para cruzar un río bravo, el haz desapareció junto a las reliquias y junto a la mismísima Muerte y en su lugar estaba un hombre con el pelo rizado y barba.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto al verlo y Draco le dedicó una triste sonrisa que significaba "es lo mínimo que podía hacer".

El hombre se movió torpemente y al verlos a todos sonrió con una tristeza que hizo que se le cayeran las lágrimas. Luego posó su vista sobre su ahijado, como ya había hecho otras veces, la primera en la casa de los gritos, muchos años atrás.

– Cuanto has crecido, Harry – dijo y corrió a abrazarlo.

– No… no puede ser… ¡Sirius! – musitó Harry que sin embargo corrió a abrazarle también.

Tras un cálido abrazo, Sirius miró a Harry y sonrió, esta vez radiante de felicidad

– Te prometí que cuando todo esto acabara seríamos una familia. Siento haber tardado. Nunca se me dio bien la puntualidad.

Harry miró a Draco, incapaz de decir nada y luego, con la voz temblorosa se lo agradeció

– Tu… después de todo… gracias. No me lo esperaba. Por un momento, pensé que revivirías a tu tía Bellatrix.

– Ella es igual de miserable que mi padre. Solo la Muerte los puede mantener a raya, así que se queden allí con ella. Sin embargo, Potter, espero que esto me ayude a quitarme de una vez la fama de mortífago. No lo quería ser. No soy mi padre.

Esta vez fue Sirius el que habló y lo hizo recordando algo que en sus últimos días le había dicho a Harry

– Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad, Draco. Eso se lo dije a Harry. Lo que importa es que parte potenciamos. Eso es lo que te hace diferente a tu padre o a tu tía. Ellos estaban enamorados del poder, tú de tu familia. No os parecéis en nada – dijo tranquilo y añadió – si mi casa sigue en pie, siempre seréis todos bienvenidos, inclusive la nueva familia Malfoy. – Luego volvió a mirar a Harry. – Quiero que sepas que no soy inmortal. He vuelto del más allá y como tal, algún día volveré. Todos lo haremos. Pero ahora podemos vivir. Juntos.

Tras unos cuantos intercambios más, se pusieron en camino hacia el Gran Comedor, para informar a la directora que todo había terminado, al fin. Sirius se mostraba feliz de volver a caminar por los pasillos del castillo y fue él quien abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor para informar de lo sucedido, lo que casi causa un infarto a la profesora al verlo entrar.

Pronto, Arcturus Bayle explicó lo sucedido mientras los demás partían hacia Azkaban escoltando a los mortífagos. También Sirius partió junto a Harry, ya que sin duda tenían mucho a contarse, dejando a Arcturus a solas con la profesora McGonagall para poder responder a todas las dudas que pudiera tener.

Se pasó una hora dando detalles de toda la operación, al menos lo que podía decir, y como tenía miedo de que alguien del equipo de profesores estuviera involucrado, por lo que debía hacerse en total secreto.

Al acabar su discurso, la profesora McGonagall le dirigió una triste mirada.

– Entonces, el alumno Martin Speed… realmente murió, ¿cierto?

– Me temo que sí. – Explicó seriamente Arcturus – Como dije antes, murió poco antes de que llegáramos, de hecho, fue él quien nos envió una lechuza de que había oído conversaciones extrañas. Cuando llegamos, encontramos su cadáver justo antes de que los mortífagos desaparecieran, pero no los pudimos capturar. Entonces decidimos que, ya que nos llevaban algo de ventaja, infiltraríamos a algún auror para espiar desde dentro. Y por eso me escogieron a mí.

– Vaya… entiendo… es una triste pérdida, sin duda. Pero pensar que… – hizo una pausa, pero después habló – que Voldemort podría haber regresado y encima en esta misma escuela es algo aterrador.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró, cansada, y volvió a agradecerle la faena. Había sido un día realmente duro y ahora mismo lo único que quería era que los estudiantes descansaran. Ella misma necesitaba retirarse a su dormitorio anexo a su despacho y descansar también de lo que sin duda había sido un día muy duro.

Mientras Arcturus salía del castillo y caminaba hacia Hogsmeade, para poder llegar a su casa y la profesora McGonagall se dejaba caer en su despacho. Su última mirada antes de caer dormida fue al cuadro de Dumbledore que le sonreía mientras ella preguntaba en voz baja si habría algún año tranquilo en Hogwarts.

Epílogo:

Arcturus llegó al Ministerio al día siguiente. Se pasó los siguientes días interrogando a todos los mortífagos. Así fue como se enteró que los magos tenebrosos habían decidido matar tanto al padre de Martin como a la madre por miedo a que Martin hubiera utilizado algún medio muggle como lo que ellos llamaban móviles.

Así, los mortífagos detallaron como habían ideado un plan para asesinar a los padres, haciendo que pareciera un accidente, pero la llegada de algunos aurores hicieron que tuvieran que actuar a la desesperada, provocando durante el forcejeo que el auror del ministerio conjurara el hechizo _confringo_ al verse rodeado, lo que provocó la explosión.

Debido al accidente, y a la detención del mortífago, los demás decidieron cambiar de planes y aprovechar que la madre iría a comisaría para provocar un suicido, ya que inicialmente la iban a asesinar en su propia casa.

Arcturus tomó nota de todo, sorprendido de la frialdad y de la coordinación entre los mortífagos, cuando tuvieron pocas horas para cambiar los planes. Había algo que no le cuadraba y era la rapidez con la que se habían puesto en contacto los mortífagos y la brevedad con la que se enteraron de la detención.

Aquello fue confirmado una semana después, cuando uno de ellos pidió hablar con el tribunal a cambio de suavizar su sentencia.

Efectivamente, todos los mortífagos estaban sentenciados a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, una sentencia de la que Draco se libró, pese a haber usado una maldición imperdonable, ya que, como Arcturus Bayle, la situación quedó autorizada, Arcturus por permiso ministerial y Draco porque el mismo Kingsley le indultó.

El mortífago que ahora se sentaba ante todo el tribunal empezó diciendo que se encontraba profundamente arrepentido de todas sus acciones y de que estaba dispuesto a colaborar con la justicia. Aceptó un acuerdo de una rebaja de la cadena perpetua hacia una condena de treinta años, lo que significaba que saldría anciano de Azkaban, pero al menos, no moriría allí. A cambio, detalló como un auror era su enlace, concretamente el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores y, durante estos diez años había estado pasando información del ministerio a los seguidores de Voldemort.

El tribunal no daba crédito en un inicio a lo que decía, pero mientras deliberaban, otros aurores atraparon a su compañero y le hicieron ingerir veritaserum, por orden expresa de Harry Potter, tras lo cual acabó confesando. Su confesión fue escuchada por el tribunal, que le rebajó la condena al mortífago.

Acabados los juicios y las revisiones de sentencias, Kingsley anunció una rueda de prensa pública. En dicha rueda de prensa dio por fin todos los detalles de la operación y todo lo que ha pasado, declarando que Lucius murió en la batalla, omitiendo lo de Draco para protegerle. También anunció que Harry Potter sería el nuevo jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. Por último, condecoró con la Orden de Merlín con el grado de Primera Clase a Arcturus Bayle por su infiltración exitosa y el posterior operativo y contención para evitar el regreso de Voldemort. También condecoró con la Orden de Merlín y el grado de Segunda Clase a Draco Malfoy por lo que él llamó "contribución por encima de lo ordinario y crucial para la protección del mundo mágico y muggle".

Acabadas las condecoraciones, ministro, Jefe de la Oficina y condecorados se saludaron y posaron para una foto, sintiéndose orgullosos con su trabajo y, especialmente Draco, ya que eso limpiaba del todo su apellido, además de poder confirmar públicamente su abandono a la repudia del estatus de sangre y al proceder de su padre.

Finalmente, saludaron a la prensa, contestaron a algunas preguntas y se retiraron, con la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho, felices.

Aquella noche, Arcturus Bayle regresó a Hogsmeade, al que era su hogar, para encontrar allí una lechuza de la profesora McGonagall. En la carta que la lechuza traía explicaba que habían hablado con Bill y éste volvería al trabajo de Gringotts esa misma semana, queriendo estar más cerca de su mujer. Así que el puesto de profesor de DCAO estaba disponible y se lo estaban ofreciendo por su lealtad probada al colegio.

Sonriendo, Arcturus le contestó aceptando el puesto y decidió que iría al día siguiente a hablar con la profesora. Tras enviar de nuevo la lechuza, sonrió y se metió en la cama. Mañana iría a hablar con McGonagall y después con Harry. Le encantaba ser auror, pero también sentía que quería descansar un poco. Luego cerró la luz, pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro.


End file.
